


shot my general on my side of enemy lines

by millenialnewt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millenialnewt/pseuds/millenialnewt
Summary: "Oh Tyler, how has it come to this?"The brown haired boy gasped, turning around and pointing his gun at the green haired boy.





	shot my general on my side of enemy lines

"Oh Tyler, how has it come to this?" 

 

The brown haired boy gasped, turning around and pointing his gun at the green haired boy. 

 

He also had his gun raised, pointed at the brown haired boy's chest. 

 

Tyler licked his lips, shifting from one foot to the other nervously. 

 

"You dont- you don't have to do this," the brown haired boy stammered. 

 

"You know I have t-" 

 

The green haired boy was interrupted by the pull of a trigger. 

 

He stared down at his chest in disbelief, mouth open wide. 

 

He slowly raised his head staring into the glinting eyes of the brown haired boy. 

 

He stuck his tongue out with a grin. 

 

"I won," he giggled, pointing at the green haired boy's deactivated lasertag gear. 

 

The green haired boy pouted. 

 

"How dare you!"

 

"Next time, maybe don't talk so much," the brown haired boy giggled, kissing Josh's nose in delight.


End file.
